This proposal requests continued NIMH funding for the Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research (K24) to Murray B. Stein, MD, MPH. During the first 5 years of support provided by the K24 award, Dr. Stein has upgraded his own skill set as a research mentor by completing an MPH degree with an emphasis on epidemiology, and has obtained three new patient-oriented research grants from NIMH. He has also, during this period, served as primary or co-mentor to approximately fifteen clinician-scientists-in training. Several of these trainees have gone on to receive independent research support from NIH (two K awards), NARSAD (a Young Investigator Award), and private foundations. Furthermore, all of these mentees have published one or, in most cases multiple, first-authored peer-reviewed research papers reporting their work, and many continue to work in full-time academic patient-oriented research positions. [unreadable] [unreadable] The need for training of patient-oriented researchers is profound. UCSD is fortunate to have several formal [unreadable] training programs (including an institutional K30 award and departmental T32 and R25 training grants) to support the structured didactic training of clinician-scientists. Each of these programs requires the availability of skilled mentors. The K24 award permits Dr. Stein, an established, highly productive clinician scientist whose work in anxiety disorders ranges from epidemiology to neurobiology to outcomes research, to devote substantial time to mentoring beginning patient-oriented researchers. It also provides him with time to enhance his own research skills in order to mentor new clinical investigators and to conduct meritorious patient-oriented research. The proposed 5 years of continued support will focus on facilitating the convergence of his research group's expertise in anxiety disorder clinical trials with their growing skill and interest in genomics. With the help of several identified "resource" experts in clinical trials biostatistics, public health aspects of genomics, and genetic epidemiology and analysis, Dr. Stein proposes to enrich and deepen his research expertise in these areas with the dual aims of (1) keeping his research group at the vanguard of anxiety disorder research teams, and simultaneously, (2) transmitting these skills to the many [unreadable] clinician scientists he mentors in an effort to advance their own careers in patient-oriented research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]